A Monotonous Evening
by caidanu
Summary: Naruto's bored and wants attention. Sasuke doesn't care. AU: Modern setting.


_**A Monotonous Evening**_

Naruto yawned, rolled over on his stomach, then leaned his chin on both his hands and stared at Sasuke. The comfortableness of the big papazon chair almost tempted him to stay put, but his damned boredom gnawed at him. Why did Sasuke have to read at a time like this? There were more important things they could be doing. Couldn't Sasuke sense his restlessness growing?

He made a face that looked he had chewed on something sour then decided to pout about it afterwards, scrunching his nose up and leveling his stare even harder on Sasuke as his bastard boyfriend sat there, head ducked, nose buried deep in the book, lounging on the couch. Only Sasuke would spend his Friday night indoors rather than going out and having fun.

Sasuke probably heard every damn word and was blatantly i _ignoring/i_ him. No book, no how enthralling, could drown out his loud, dramatic sighs. Even he knew that was impossible. Naruto scowled, eyes narrowing as he stretched, pulling his shirt up a bit so he could give his stomach a good scratch before he reached over until his chest hung halfway off the chair, to give Sasuke a firm poke with his finger. "Hey, you listening to me?!"

Nothing happened. Not even grunt or glance in his general direction. Naruto rolled back over, his shirt now half up his stomach, and let his body slide from the chair—his movements mimicking a snake like he was boneless—up on the couch, and onto Sasuke's shoulder. Time to change tactics.

"C'mon, Sasuke… you know you want to." Despite the slight wining tone in his voice, Naruto grinned as Sasuke tried to ignore him. He knew he was probably pushing too much, but he couldn't resist. "Think of all the fun we'll have."

"Pranking other people isn't fun, dumbass, let alone my brother." Sasuke finally looked up at him, seemingly disappointed that he would even suggest going out and giving Itachi his brand of payback simply because his brother called Naruto's last 'big' plan foolish and vacuous. "It's immature and stupid."

He let out a deep, dramatic sigh. "You're like an... old man... you know that, right. A crotchety, old, bitter man who wants nothing more than to spread your crotchetiness to everyone else." His lifted his right hand dramatically for added effect. "Do all Uchihas come fresh out the womb with no sense of humor and morose?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, seemingly undisturbed by Naruto's taunts, and went back to his book.

"We're freshman in college. We're supposed to prank people, have fun… live a little. Grab life by its crusty balls and twist. Give the world a piece of our mind. Not hold back." Nothing. Sasuke didn't budge. "Staying in is lame." Naruto exhaled quietly. It didn't get him down, though. If Sasuke didn't want to go out and mess with Itachi, that was fine. He could think of far more interesting things to do, like stay here and bug his boyfriend. Sasuke was more fun to torment anyway. "Fine, whatever… sit there reading your book, you boring bastard."

"I intend to." Sasuke smugly replied before moving his lower half away from Naruto. He pulled the book further up too and turned to his left so that Naruto wouldn't be able to see his face.

"You know if we stay in that means you'll have to put up with me all night." His head moved down from Sasuke's shoulder and into his lap. Naruto peaked up through the opening in the book and flicked it. "You won't have a moment of peace…"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to you, Naruto." Sasuke looked up over the top of the book and down at Naruto. "All I heard was, 'blah, blah, blah, please beat my ass and shove a gag in my mouth, Sasuke."

"You wish." Naruto chuckled as he stretched out across the couch, back bowing a bit. He could feel his pants catch on the material from the couch, pulling them down a little and wiggled his butt against Sasuke's knee. "So whatcha reading, anyway: the bastards' guide on how to build a personality?"

"It's the bastard's guide on how to deal with a restless, annoying boyfriend," Sasuke coolly replied before turning his attention to his book. "It says that if one ignores the problem long enough, said boyfriend will get bored and go away."

"Pfft, fuck you, Sasuke." Naruto stretched his arms and legs across the couch, fiddling with one of the couch cushions. "You only wish you were as awesome and fun as I am."

Sasuke did look up at Naruto, his eyes trailing along Naruto's stretched out form. "Sorry, but I'll pass on your awesomeness, had my fill for the day."

"I'll give your fill. All of this," he said, pointing to himself. "Which is more than you can handle." Naruto's eyes narrowed a bit, and a devious grin spread across his lips, challenging Sasuke only to receive an eye roll. He i _knew/i_ he'd get that type of reaction and grinned. Naruto reached up and poked Sasuke's cheek, squishing it in a bit. "Who's gonna stop me? You?" He snickered. "You'd have'ta put your book down and get up off your ass first."

"Yeah, I want it like I want a bullet to the head." Sasuke looked back down at his book, once again brushing Naruto aside.

"Damn, Sasuke… I didn't know you were into weird shit like that." Naruto flopped back over, letting half his body fall off the couch, and leaned his head back. Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched, something that always happened when he got frustrated.

It felt incredibly gratifying to him getting Sasuke all riled up. He never knew what kind of response he'd get, and he i _loved/i_ it. Naruto slid down further while he twiddle his thumbs, pretending to be deep in thought. "But, I mean… I guess I i _can/i_ try to be understanding and help you out since I love you… don't know about the bullet to the head thing." He looked at Sasuke innocently. "Seems permanent and I kinda like having you around."

"Don't worry, Naruto, every time you open your mouth, it's like a bullet is slowly making its way to my brain." Sasuke's lips twitched as he held back a smirk. "Killing my spirit a little bit more with each idiotic word that comes out of your mouth."

"What was that, bastard?" Naruto lifted his legs up and pulled himself back up onto the couch. He stared at Sasuke suspiciously.

"You heard me." Sasuke flipped another page in his book. "What are i _you/i_ going to do about it, dumbass?" Then Sasuke used his knee to eject Naruto from his being and out of his personal space.

Naruto landed in an undignified heap on the floor. He sat back up, rubbed the his knee, and grinned. Worth it. Completely and totally worth getting his knee banged up for ithat/i kind of reaction.

He sat there, quietly contemplating his next move, waiting until Sasuke went back to reading. That last taunt had settled fully in his thoughts. Then he rolled over from his spot, crouched near the edge of the couch, and let out a feral yell before leaping into the air.

There was a loud crash as Sasuke's book went flying as Naruto tackled him. The game had just begun, and he had all night to show Sasuke what he'd do about it.


End file.
